


Park County's Community Theatre Presents Hairspray

by Rose_Tinted_World



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Chubby Kyle Broflovski, Coming Out, Community Theatre, F/M, Gay Male Character, Getting Back Together, Hairspray Musical, M/M, Musical, Musical References, They're like 17-18, stan is trying his best, tweek is pissed and a theatre nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_World/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_World
Summary: High school football star Stan Marsh auditions for Hairspray the Musical in attempt to gain some friends back. Let's just say it's not an easy task.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Stan Marsh has had a completely different group of friends since 8th grade and was currently in his first few weeks of senior year. Cartman had moved away L.A. with his mother for her 'private' career and found a new group of people to annoy the living shit out of. Kenny was too invested in helping both Karen and Butters so he kind of faded out of Stan's life seemingly. Kyle had stopped even making an effort to hang out with him since freshman year despite all of Stan's efforts to keep him in his life. Butters started up community theatre with Tweek and Craig in 7th grade so Stan didn't really talk to them either, not that he necessarily talked to them much in the first place nor did he consider them 'friends', just people from his childhood that he enjoyed hanging out with. That damn community theatre program basically engulfed a majority of his old friends.

From what he knew Tweek and Butters enjoyed acting while Craig and Kyle did some sort of behind the scenes work, and Kenny would show up here and there to help out and support them all. Kyle joined them all not long after he silently broke off his and Stan's friendship and has been a part of their group since. Sure, Stan had some friends from football or Planet Fitness, he was even friends with some of the cheerleaders but, he never really felt like they've clicked as well as some of his old friends. With his old friends Stan could just breathe funny and they'd all end up on the floor dying of laughter. With his new ones things just tended to get serious and boring, mainly just locker room talk and gossip. He missed just being able to feel like he was floating on clouds just by hanging out with his friends. He wanted his whole senior year to feel like he was floating on clouds and Stan was positive that his old friends would help him gain that cloud-like feeling back. 

So, that's why he was on his way to Park County's Community Theater to audition for Hairspray the Musical. Though, he was still sweaty from football practice and had a game to go to right after his audition he knew he didn't want to miss this chance. Did Stan know absolutely anything about Hairspray or musical theatre in general? No. Did Stan even think this plan all the way through? Also, no. Did Stan want to get his old friends back? Absolutely. He's tried talking to all of them and none of them every really give him the time of day. So, he figured if he gained this common interest with them that nothing could go wrong, right? 

"Ugh, if I was a chick I would make the best Penny." Tweek sighed, flipping through his script. 

While Stan was on his way trying to save himself from a miniature panic attack, Tweek, Craig, Butters, Kenny, and Kyle all sat in the auditorium prepping themselves for auditions. Tweek was planning on getting to play Link, the male lead role. Ever since Craig has gotten Tweek to drink more tea and work on his confidence he's been getting nearly every lead role for nearly 5 years, Tweek was even considering majoring in theatre in college. Butters on the other hand never really liked getting the leading roles, he much more preferred getting side characters. He did however end up playing Bert in their production of Mary Poppins last year due to his phenomenal tap dancing. 

"I bet you would, I'm excited for this production!" Butters smiled, "I have a super good feeling about it." 

"You're auditioning for Mr. uh, Pink? Right?" Kenny asked, leaning into Butters. 

Butters leaned back into Kenny, "Mr. Pinky! That's right! And hopefully I can do some background dancing, too." 

"Dude, of course you will, you're one of the best dancers this theater has ever had." Kyle nodded, "We're gonna make the set amazing as fuck this year!" 

Craig sighed, "Well, duh. We always do. You're all welcome for that by the way."

"Your work never fails to impress, babe." Tweek kissed Craig's cheek, "Now help me practice my lines. Last time I was lead I was Sweeney fucking Todd, now I gotta prepare to ah, be a preppy straight 60's dude." 

Craig groaned, "Ugh, straight 60's dudes" 

"You've got this in the bag, Tweek!' Butters cheered. 

"T-thanks, agh, damnit. Why do I always get pre audition nerves?" Tweek sighed, "I've done this how many times now?" 

Kyle shrugged, "Nerves seems like the wrong word, excitement seems like a better fitting word." 

"You're all gonna do great, Karen's excited to see this one." Kenny smiled. 

They continued to banter back and forth about all topics regarding the musical to kill the five minutes they had to wait for auditions to start. The five of them have a game they usually played during auditions. The game is basically just watching whoever walks through the auditorium doors and guessing what parts they were gonna audition for verses what part they were actually going to get. A short girl, who Kenny swore he's seen at school, looked like she was auditioning for Tracy and she seemed like she would make a good fit for the role. A few older looking men that walked through the auditorium door looked like they would fit the roll of Wilbur. Kyle decided to take a break from staring at the door and took a second to check his crops in Farmville. 

"Holy. Fucking. Fuck." Craig whispered. 

"What?" Kyle looked up, at the door and saw the last person he ever imagined walking through those doors.

Stan Marsh. 

"What the hell? What the fuck is he even doing here? Is he here for a senior prank or some shit? We've only been official seniors for like, ah, three weeks!" Tweek whisper-yelled. 

"Maybe, uh, maybe for support like, how Kenny does?" Butters suggested. 

"We haven't even made eye contact with him for like to years or some shit." Craig rolled his eyes. 

"Jesus, fuck. Fuck my life, he's coming over here." Kyle pressed the heels of his hands together and groaned, then finally exhaled by the time Stan made his way over to them. Kyle imagined the five of them looked like they just shit their pants. Well, the three of them. Craig probably looked like he could care less and Kenny was always good at putting on smiles. 

Stan shrugged his duffle bag off his shoulder and sat it on the floor next to him, "Hey, guys-" 

"The fuck are you doing here all sweaty, Marsh?" Craig sighed. 

Stan immediately flushed, "Oh, wh- I'm just got here from practice and uh, I dunno. I, well it's funny cause-" 

"Auditioning, dude? Or wanting to help behind the scenes?" Kenny chuckled. 

"I'm gonna- oh, wait you can audition to be like, behind the scenes?" Stan tilted his head slightly, the same head tilt that use to make Kyle's heart do back flips. And that's exactly why he was refusing to look at Stan at the moment. 

"So, auditioning?" Kenny smirked, "That's awesome, man. Good to see you again." 

"Oh, really good to see you again too, man. All of you actually, aha, it's been a while." Stan smiled and shrugged, "So, um. What exactly am I suppose to do now that I'm here?" 

Kyle and Tweek laughed under their breathes and glanced at each other and Stan started to tense up at that. None of them had really made sense as to why Stan was here and none of them really thought he was gonna stick around long. They all assumed it was some lame bet he lost with some of his fitness buddies or something to impress one of the cheerleaders.

"Oh! Um, did you sign up online?" Butters asked. 

"Yeah." Stan answered directing his gaze to the stage. 

"Okay, so just take a seat anywhere and wait for your name to get called. Then just go up and audition." Butters responded, offering Stan a timid smile. 

"Okay, nice. Um, is that seat taken?" Stan pointed to the empty seat to the left of Kyle. Kyle felt a rush of panic crawl up his spine and curl into the back of his throat. He quickly grabbed Butters script and tossed it into the seat Stan was pointing at. 

Kyle coughed, "Yup, afraid so." 

An awkward silence fell between them, which was soon consumed by Craig's low laughter. 

"Okay, um. I'll go find a spot. Talk to ya guys later?" Stan picked up his bag. 

Kenny nodded, "Yeah, man. Again, nice seeing ya." 

Stan nodded back and walked off towards the seats near the front of the stage. 

"Way to keep a straight face, Craig." Kenny smirked. 

Craig scoffed and coughed out a few more chuckles, "Way to be subtle about your hatred towards Stan, Kyle. Still hate him 'cause your big ass crush, I assume?"

"What? Fucking, of course not. Why would I even?" Kyle glared. 

"Because you literally only hate him because he doesn't like you back." Craig shrugged. 

"Shut up! That is not- ugh!" Kyle groaned, throwing his head back. 

"Both of you, shut up." Tweek sat up in his seat, "He's getting called onto stage." 

They all kept their eyes on Stan, he looked like he was gonna piss his pants from nerves. Stan kept his head down as he walked onto stage and looked like he had absolutely no idea what he was doing and he probably didn't. Then Stan finally looked up and smiled at Patrick, the director. 

"Who will you be auditioning for today, Stan?" Patrick asked. 

"Uh, no one in particular. Just auditioning to be a part of the cast." Stan smiled, lifting his shoulders. 

Patrick nodded, "Alright, do you have a monologue or a song prepared?" 

"Oh," Stan laughed, "I have a song. Sorry, just nervous." 

"I get it, what song will you be performing for us?" 

"Um, Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison." 

Kyle groaned and muttered, "Of course" 

"Ha, jealous much Broflovski?" Craig smirked. 

The five of them sat through Stan's audition and all ended up floored to find out that he was actually good. This especially worried Tweek because he knew whenever a pretty, straight, sporty dude walked into an audition room that they almost instantly always got the part. It's a classic Troy Bolton situation, and Tweek hated Troy Bolton. Patrick applauded Stan when he was done and called the next person up for auditions. Tweek and Butters usually found themselves auditioning towards the end. Tweek sang Screw Loose from Cry Baby and Butters preformed A Musical from Something Rotten. Patrick gave them his usual cheerly responses and positive critiques. After the last few auditions finished up Patrick announced that dance auditions would be taking place in 10 minutes. 

"Yay! My favorite part is coming up." Butters leaned his head on Kenny's shoulder. 

"You and Tweek will rock it! I'm sure Stan will, too. Do you guys remember the little dance phase he had when we were kids?" Kenny laughed, "That was awesome."

"If you call him swaying his hips and hands to Achy Breaky Heart awesome, then sure." Kyle sighed. 

Craig nodded towards the front, "Well wait a sec, Stan might not be dancing, look." 

They all turned their attention towards the front of the stage where Stan stood talking to Patrick. Patrick smiled and nodded in response to whatever Stan was saying, Stan smiled back and started to walk towards the five of them again. 

"Hey, guys. Good luck with the rest of auditions, you both were awesome! I'm sure you guys already have the parts in the bag." Stan smiled. 

"Aw, thanks Stan! That's awful nice of ya!" Butters smiled, "You did well too!" 

"Thanks, here's to hoping." He shrugged. 

Kenny smiled up at Stan, "Good luck with the game tonight, man. There is a game right?" 

"Oh, yeah there is. Every Friday." Stan smiled, "Thanks, dude." 

Kenny nodded towards him and grinned. 

Craig sighed, "Enjoy concussion land, don't die." 

"Usually don't." Stan laughed, "I'm running late. The guys are gonna wonder where the hell I am. Bye, dudes!" 

And with that Stan was off to his sports-ball dream world and fitness planets and the dance portion of auditions started. They all assumed nothing would come out of Stan's audition considering he bailed on the dance proportion of auditions, which is a crucial part for this musical. Tweek and Butters were confident in the roles they were going to get, Craig and Kyle had no worries about what positions they held, and Kenny was ready to cheer them on for having the best dance moves and the best lighting. The dance auditions lasted for about an hour and a half and Patrick announced that the cast list would be up by Monday afternoon. 

That was the boys cues to grab their shit and head over to Denny's for their usual post audition dinner. They all ordered milkshakes of their choice and talked about fellow cast and crew mates that would be back for this production and their favorite songs from Hairspray. As they enjoyed their milkshakes Stan enjoyed the adrenaline of running through the football field and adding four more points onto their teams score board. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list comes out and the results isn't what most expected. . .

Furious couldn't even explain how upset Tweek Tweak was as he stared at the screen on his laptop. He sat on his boyfriends bed with his legs crossed announcing the newly released cast list to his group of friends. Kenny, Butters, and Kyle were bunched shoulder to shoulder against the wall while Craig leaned back in his desk chair. Tweek was fine with the cast list in the beginning, he even saw some familiar names and Butters got the role of Mr. Pinky, even though he was way younger than the characters age. Tweek decided to save Link for last, he was absolutely positive he would get the that role. Then his eyes gazed past who was playing Corny Collins and he was certainly not the thrilled when he saw his name listed. After seeing that he finally decided to check out who was playing Link. 

Craig sat up in his chair, "Babe, you good?" 

When Tweek's response was slamming his laptop shut with an expressionless face Craig instantly got up to sit next to him, and was secretly praying his boyfriend wouldn't lose his shit. 

"What's the matter, Tweek?" Butters spoke up after what felt like hours of silence. If there was anything Tweek was good at it was most definitely dramatics. Everyone watched as Tweek took a long inhale through his nose and huffed out his mouth. Craig put an arm around his waist and sighed with him, feeling like he already knew what happened. 

"So, I'll be playing Corny fucking-" Tweek stopped himself and took another breath, "Corny Collins." 

Kenny tilted his head, "Oh shit, really? I thought you actually did really good at auditioning for Link." 

"Yeah! Well-" Tweek tried to take another shaky breath and failed quickly, "Well! They fucking rather have some gross ass sporty straight ass backstabbing whatever the fuck mother fucker! Take away my opportunity- my senior fucking- fucking year! My senior role!" 

Craig rubbed his back and sighed, "Shit." 

"Oh god, you don't mean-" Kyle tensed, looking towards Kenny and Butters. He really should've been looking at Craig's signals to get them to shut the fuck up so he wouldn't have to try calm his raging boyfriend down for the rest of the night. 

"Oh, Oh is it. . .Stan?" Butters muttered, pressing the heels of his hands together. 

"NO SHIT, BUTTERS! NO SHIT, IT'S FUCKING KYLE'S WANNA BE BUTT BUDDY! SOUTH PARK'S FAVORITE SEMI-BASTARD!" Tweek threw hands up and would've definitely broken his laptop if Craig didn't grab it. 

"HE IS NOT MY BUTT BUDDY! YOU'RE ONE TO FUCKING TALK!" Kyle yelled back. 

Kenny put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, "Guy's, firstly all five of us are gay in some way, shape, or form. Secondly, things will be okay, right? There's always next semester." 

Butters nodded in agreement, "Ken is right, let's just try to be positive about this." 

Craig took it as his sign to speak up when he saw Tweek's left eye twitch, "Okay, we'll see you guys at school tomorrow." 

"Yep, sounds good." Kenny stood up, helping Butters up off the floor. He would've offered to help Kyle but, Kyle being Kyle, always likes to do things by himself to prove whatever point he wants to prove. 

"And at practice tomorrow." Butters grinned, trying his best to make Tweek feel better about the situation. 

"Leave, Butters." Craig groaned. And with that Kenny, Butters, and Kyle left the Tucker's house and mentally started preparing for tomorrow. 

Tomorrow was exactly how most of them imagined it would be. Tension, stress, a little bit of excitement, and a bitter taste. It was mostly quiet, until Tweek stormed up to Stan with the cast list. Stan was at his locker, getting some books for his last class when Tweek slammed the piece of paper next to Stan's locker. Stan seemed to flinch even before Tweek slammed the paper next to his head. Honestly, Stan was slightly scared of Tweek at times. However, Stan would never admit this. Not to prove that he's macho or whatever but, simply because he was worried it would hurt Tweek's feelings if he mentioned it. And not only that, it would probably amplify Craig Tucker's ego. 

"Oh, hey Tweek." Stan offered Tweek a shy smile. 

"So. Laugh it up, brag your fucking heart out, Marsh! You're just another dumbass jock trying to take away something the gay kid loves, huh? You're such a Troy Bolten wanna be!" Tweek's eye twitched. It was a tick that didn't come up that often anymore but unfortunately was back none stop since last night due to his outburst of rage. 

"Woah, what? Tweek, I would never try to take anything away from you." Stan slowly closed his locker and glanced at the piece of paper, "Oh, the cast list. You're playing um- Cory-"   
  
  


Tweek crumpled the paper against the locker, "CORNY Collins. You don't even know the name of the characters! That's laughable!" 

"I'm honestly trying to though, I know most of them." Stan tensed, "Okay, Corny Collins. That's a good role, aren't you happy?" 

Tweek could barely handle Stan's obliviousness to the whole situation, in fact Tweek felt like it gave him an insight to how Craig saw the entire world. Tweek didn't give Stan a response, instead he stormed past him and decided he was going to skip class and sit in the dirty gravel next to Kenny's van until everyone came out to drive to rehearsal. He thought it would give him a chance to calm down a little bit before he had to deal with Stan again. Tweek never really had a real issue with Stan before, only negative thing he associates with Stan is his drama between him and Kyle and how over hyped he was due to his successes on stupid sports teams. However, Stan randomly showing up and putting on his cheery persona at the audition has caused chaos in Tweek's performing and personal life. 

"Jesus, honey! It's fucking thirty-six degrees outside are you trying to get sick?" 

Tweek looked up and saw Craig standing with the rest of their group, Kenny twirling his torn up camo lanyard he got from his older brother, Kevin.

Tweek hopped off the ground and groaned, "I just got pissed off with Stan and wanted to skip class." 

"What'd Stan do?" Butters asked. 

"He doesn't get why I'm upset." Tweek rolled his eyes. 

"Fucking typical, the one and only oblivious Stan fucking Marsh. I hate him." Kyle crossed his arms. 

Kenny threw his head back and groaned, "No, you don't Kyle. C'mon guys, give him a chance. I'm sure he's just wanting to hang out again like hold times." 

"Yeah, but it isn't old times anymore. He isn't gonna mess up my senior year." Kyle shot him a glare and got in the very back of the van. Craig and Tweek got in their spots in the middle seats while Kenny and Butters took shotgun like always. Kenny was the usual driver to their rehearsals, it was usually between him or Craig. They mostly went with Kenny because they loved the poorly spray painted mystery machine logo on the side doors as the shitty ass white van. The ride was quiet, full of all negative and positive thoughts much like yesterday in Craig's room. When they finally parked at the community theatre Tweek and Kyle shared a groan as they saw Stan hopping out of his dad's rusted red pick up truck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm such a terrible updater lol. hopefully you guys are enjoying so far!!! i promise i'm trying to update some of my other fics and i'm also trying to work on some new ones! anyways, thank you all for the support and love!! :-)   
> ~ S <3

**Author's Note:**

> i love musicals and i love south park so this is the product of that lol i hope you enjoy! :-) 
> 
> ~ S <3


End file.
